


Nothing But You

by robertstanion



Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [9]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Confession, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Las Vegas, M/M, Songfic, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, but they are also horny bastards, celebration, foreshadowing for Sign Of The Times - PEIPHQ Shenanigans, it is mild descriptions, one year anniversary, song: Nothing But You - The Vamps, very gay and very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: John and Xander decide to celebrate their first anniversary together in the place it first started – Las Vegas. This time, however, it’s not a mission, and it’s just the two of them.
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: PEIPHQ Shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764349
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Nothing But You

**Author's Note:**

> john mcnamara is an incapable top because he cries during seggs/j
> 
> here is your warning now: there is a *lot* of before and after sex scenes. john and xander are naked for most of this. but i don't write the seggs scene because i am an incapable fool.

It had been a little while since they’d had a proper night together, so, to celebrate their 1-year anniversary, Xander not only booked the weekend off for himself, but for John as well. They’d be headed back to Las Vegas, in the very hotel they first got together, and they would have all the time in the world together. They’d leave on the Friday and return on the Monday. But this anniversary would be particularly special. It proved to everyone else that they made it despite all the bets that had been placed on their backs. They made it.

He walked down the hall after checking in for his break, heading directly to John’s office. He tapped with his knuckles and waited until John told him to enter before walking in. He smiled at his boyfriend’s voice, pushing the handle down, stepping inside, shutting the door behind him. He felt John’s eyes on him, and he grinned. He spun around, walking over to John’s desk, wrapping his arms around him. “Good morning, Mr McNamara.”

“Good morning, Xander.” John chuckled, continuing to type up the report. He leaned into the kiss that Xander pressed on his cheek before gesturing to the empty chair to the right of him. “Go on, take a seat and _then_ tell me what you want.”

“Yes, sir.” Xander grinned, kissing John’s cheek again before walking over to the chair, pushing it beside him. He placed his hands in his lap, resisting a grin. “So.”

“I’m _not_ adding another fish tank to your lab. One is enough, Xander.” John tutted, finishing the sentence, before leaning back in his own chair, looking at him.

“No, I don’t want another fish tank. I wanna talk to you.” He said and took John’s hand in his own. “As you should be aware, we have our one-year anniversary coming up-“

“Oh my god. How did I not know that. My dumbass brain forgot to remember it’s been an entire year since we hooked up in Vegas. I must be terrible, and I am going to get punished for this by my boyfriend-“ John told him sarcastically as Xander laughed.

“Kinky bastard,” he said before bursting out into a beam, squeezing John’s hand. “Okay, so. I had a plan for our one-year anniversary, and you can’t say no because it cost me a _lot_ of money and I can’t get a refund for it.” He watched as John raised his eyebrow at him. Xander, in return, looked deep into his eyes. “I booked us a weekend in Las Vegas.”

“What?!” John asked, his eyes widening.

Xander nodded again. “It’s the same room as last year. I just thought, you know, we haven’t really had a lot of time to ourselves lately, and, you know…I miss you and I don’t know, if you don’t wanna go then I’ll just ask another agent but-“

“I’m going with you.” John squeezed Xander’s hand that time, sitting up straighter. “I want nothing more than to celebrate my one-year anniversary with the best boyfriend I ever had.” He watched as Xander laughed, pushing his chair closer to him. “And yes. Me and you are _definitely_ getting some alone time.”

“I can not wait.” He smiled and moved forward, cupping John’s face, kissing him softly. “We leave at 8 AM this Friday. Do you want me to pick you up, or will you come to my place?”

“You can pick me up.” John pulled out of the kiss, looking into his eyes. “You’re on break, right?”

“Yep.”

“Can you go get me lunch?”

Xander laughed again but nodded, standing up, placing his hands in his pockets. “Do you want the same as you usually get?”

“Yes, I do.” John nodded, watching as Xander went to leave the room. “Oh, and Xander?”

“Yeah?” He asked, holding the door open by using his foot as a doorstopper.

“You’re fired.”

Xander laughed loudly, flipping John off as he left the office, heading directly to the cafeteria to go and grab them both lunch.

* * *

Two days later, they were back in Las Vegas. They didn’t do much the first night aside from settle back into the hotel room, unpack what needed unpacking, and got ready for the night. They had a nice meal in the fancy restaurant downstairs before deciding to go walking along the coastline. Their anniversary was tomorrow, after all. They could waste all the time they wanted to tonight.

They walked along the beach under the light of the moon and the fairy lights that were strung along the pier. John and Xander didn’t need to worry about their relationship getting exposed anymore, for John had recently came out to the rest of the precinct, but nobody knew who they were in Las Vegas. They were just two guys spending the weekend away. John’s arm was wrapped around Xander’s and he was leaning his head against his shoulder. They walked along the sand, listening as the sea lapped against the shore.

At night, Las Vegas should really come alive, but surprisingly in that part of the city, it was like many of the other sleepless cities – dead. America seemed to be at peace. It put the two men at peace as they continued their stroll. But, eventually, they did decide to head back before they went too far. They walked in silence, content with each other and the sea. They were still young and in love. It was the best way to be.

They came crashing back into the hotel door, slightly drunk on serotonin, but it was half expected. They knew they’d end the night in a childish manner. It wasn’t hard to predict. They changed, clambering into the bed beside the other. It was very rare they were sharing a bed because they were relaxing; it was usually down to one of them having a panic attack and needing the other desperately. But, tonight was different. They were looking at each other in the eyes, being sickeningly affectionate with each other. They could care less. They were fairly happy dot-to-dotting feelings they never knew were there that banished any emptiness they had inside of them.

The next morning, John was the first to wake, and he noticed he was lying his head against Xander’s chest. He felt a strong pair of arms around his torso, and he couldn’t help but smile yet again. He looked up at Xander, his heart giving a soft flutter as he did so. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He looked ethereal as he usually did. He nuzzled into his chest, waiting until he woke. There were never many instances he managed to wake up to Xander either. He wanted this more often. He felt extremely overwhelmed with his emotions, he could almost say that he was overdosing on them. If this was how he died, then he’d know he died happy.

Xander woke not too long after. He yawned and grumbled, pulling John closer to him. He wasn’t sure if Xander knew he was doing it, but he did it either way, and John’s lovesick heart gave a flutter. “Morning,” Xander mumbled.

“Good morning, Xander.” John chuckled as Xander opened his eyes, looking down at him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Better than I have in a _long_ time.” His voice was croaky from waking up, slightly rough. He stretched with his free arm, yawning again to wake himself up. He let himself relax as he looked back down at John. “You okay?”

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be? I got to spend the night with the best boyfriend in the world.” John furrowed his eyebrows confused until he saw Xander smirk, a hand on his inner thigh. His breath immediately hitched.

“Yes, I assure you, Xander, that I am _fine.”_

“Are you, though?” He asked, turning to face John, watching as John’s jaw clenched and he shut his eyes. _The stubborn bastard._ “You gonna admit you need my help, John, or what?”

“I don’t need your help.” The sentence would have been more convincing if his voice wasn’t breathless, almost desperate as Xander’s hand moved more to his upper thigh.

“Are you _sure_?” He moved closer to John until he watched John’s breathing falter once more.

“Okay! Okay! I don’t know _how_ you can do that two minutes after you woke up, but _I need you.”_ John looked at him, his eyes opening again. He grabbed Xander’s shoulders and pulled him on top of him, looking into his eyes. “You may top but you’re not _that_ dominant-.” John felt Xander’s breath on his neck and his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Try that again with me. I dare you.”

“You’re not that dominant.” The second time he spoke, John’s voice was much more of a soft whine than anything else, and he felt a kiss placed just below his jaw.

“Now, I know you know that this isn’t true. So let’s try this again, sweetheart.”

“Oh _God.”_ John wrapped a leg around Xander’s waist, nodding at the sudden contact on his neck. “Can we _please_ just skip to the good bit? I will do anything for you if you just _give it to me.”_

He noticed how Xander squeezed his thigh, one of his weak spots, looking down at him. “Keep talking like that, and I’m gonna tie you down so you won’t be able to leave this hotel room. You will be hostage to this room and this room alone. Understand, John?” There was a moment of silence that passed as John’s face became red. Xander chuckled and kissed his neck again. “How are you more turned on by that?”

“I don’t- I don’t _know_ okay!”

“You don’t have to get defensive _or_ embarrassed with me, sweetheart. You know I’ll give you what I want.” He pulled away, moving his hands to pull off his shirt, returning to kiss John properly. He was almost relieved when John kissed back, but he should have expected it from his boyfriend of currently a year. Considering John slept shirtless, it wasn’t hard to manoeuvre his plan. Soon, the rest of their clothes were on the floor, John’s legs were wrapped around his waist tightly, and he was leaning over him.

“We’d better not stop until I see stars. I am fine with blacking out, Xander. Just give it.” His voice was a desperate growl, his arms draped over Xander’s shoulders.

“I will give it to you! Be patient!” Xander tutted, smirking at the power he held.

John tipped his head back, mildly frustrated. “I will go back to sleep and wake up wearing _literally_ nothing.”

“Then make that the both of us.” Xander smiled down at him, and the second later, fingernails dug into bare skin, jaws dropped open, and pleasurable tears filled eyes.

* * *

They went for lunch after, at the slightly less fancy restaurant down the road. They wanted something cheap to celebrate their anniversary, something less meaningful than splashing money out on each other, but they both knew what they wanted. They wanted each other. It didn’t help they were both dressed in a way that made them seem high end, both wearing suit jackets but casual pants. Teasing motions were offered over the course of dinner, and the both of them contemplated dragging the other to the bathroom and spending the day in there.

Once they’d finished eating, they both tried to hide their feelings, but John had started walking quicker than he usually did. Xander sped up his pace, partially to keep up, but wanting the same thing as John did. Before long, they found each other running back to the hotel and up to their room, where John was pinned against the wall before they both knew it.

They had immediately pulled the other into a kiss, dropping their suit jackets to the floor, John working on getting Xander’s shirt unbuttoned. They’d practically broken into their hotel room at the speed they’d returned; they wouldn’t have been surprised if they sent a security guard up to check on them, but they didn’t. Once the kissing ended, John took Xander’s suit jacket and picked it back up, pulling a set of keys out of the pocket. He raised an eyebrow and dropped them into a drawer beside the bed. “You’d have panicked if you’d have lost them.”

Xander laughed and pushed him gently on to the bed, removing the rest of John’s clothing, never breaking the kiss, climbing back on top of him, doing exactly the same to himself. He let John get comfortable, admiring the bruises he’d left on the skin earlier that day. “I’m all yours if you say that you want it, John. Anything you need, I’ve got it for you.”

“Good.” John grabbed Xander’s shoulders and pulled him down, his hands running along the muscles on Xander’s shoulders that were usually not visible in regular clothing. “I never want to lose you.”

“I’m not going to let you lose me,” he told him, kissing him again. “But if you do lose me, particularly in the field, it won’t be our end. We can and will meet again somewhere, somewhere far from where we live currently. No more Hatchetfield, no more being stuck and running from those who may harm us. Peace, calm and quiet is all we’ll receive. But…I know there’s nothing I would lose because,” he moved, and John gasped out, digging his nails back into Xander’s back. “I’m waking up wearing nothing but you.”

* * *

They lay back beside each other, Xander practically having to haul himself off of his boyfriend. He looked over to John, who was still shaking slightly, and he smiled. “Deep breaths, John. You got a little caught up.” He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He brushed the loose whisps of hair that had come loose from the ponytail out of his eyes, kissing his forehead. “You okay?”

“I’m okay.” John reached for the bottle of water he always had from beside him and took a sip, calming down a little more. “I got a message from one of the Lieutenants at diner.”

“You did?” Xander asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They want to know when we’re getting married. So, I left him on read, reasonably.”

Xander laughed again, kissing John’s forehead once more. “You want me to order room service for dinner? Or do you think you can walk to the restaurant-“

“I am _not_ walking.” John looked up into his eyes sharply. Xander nodded, backing off away from that topic.

“Okay, okay.” He pretended to grab a notepad and pen, imitating scribbling something down. “Don’t ask boyfriend if he wants to walk after having sex with him twice in four hours. Got it.” John shoved him at that and Xander laughed. He grabbed the menu from one of the drawers and passed it to John. “What do you want? It comes inclusive with the hotel room, well, I paid ahead.”

“You’ve done too much.” John shook his head as he read what was available, and Xander smiled.

“It’s because I love you.”

The atmosphere flipped immediately. Neither of them had said it yet. The room almost became suffocating with tension, and it didn’t help that they were both incredibly naked, sharing a very intimate action with each other. “You mean it?” John asked eventually. Xander nodded, his breathing steady.

“I…I love you so much, John. It’s hard for me, sometimes, to see you do stupid things. It’s a little easier now that you’re out, but I wished I could have done more beforehand. I can kiss you, and I can cuddle you in the workplace now, but I couldn’t reassure you when you were bought to the medbay. I had to come and visit you when mostly everyone was gone home so we wouldn’t get caught but…but that never changed my feelings for you.” He looked at him, cupping his cheek, drawing John’s eyes away from the menu. “I love you, John McNamara. Nothing will change that.”

A wide smile filled John’s face as he looked back into Xander’s eyes, regaining eye contact. “I love you too.”

Xander’s heart clenched then. He wanted to cry out of happiness. With the recently found knowledge from their pillow talking, they seemed to have no words left to say. All they could do was leave small kisses on their faces with no worries about anything else. Love was powerful to fuck one’s head up, but Xander wanted to hear him say it over and over again. They were hopelessly in love, tied down and vulnerable. They’d stolen every piece of the other that they’d found, and the pair wouldn’t have it any other way.

They ate their food in peace, Xander only wearing a robe considering he went to go and grab the food. They both got some burgers, wanting something easy. They weren’t all for fancy, they’d _never_ been all for fancy. Even though John had been raised that way, he’d never embraced the amount of money he’d had. He never cared for it. After they’d eaten and disposed of the rubbish, they ended up in each other’s arms again. Maybe they were flawed. They often both fantasised about this situation so hard that it gave them headaches, but then again, they’d let their boyfriend do much worse. They’d let them do what they wanted with no consequence.

Once again, kisses deepened as John took the more adventurous route of redeeming his position of the dominant one out of the two of them. Xander guided him through the processes, knowing he’d never really topped before. John was much gentler in his approach. Xander felt himself fall in love even more than he had been previously. John held his legs, moving with ease as he watched as Xander’s face contorted into expressions of pleasure and love, but that damned smile never faded.

As the moon rose back in the sky, and the two lay there in the bed, their clothes still absent, John turned to Xander from where he was lying on the bed. “We do this again tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” Xander’s voice was almost longing as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

John’s smile became less fiery and more subtle. He leaned over and kissed him softly. “Good night, Xander. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Xander flicked the light off beside him, wrapping his arms around him, his eyes shutting. “Happy anniversary, John.”

“Happy anniversary.”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> now we've got that over and done with, do you wanna see my renegade?
> 
> anyways can you believe the first fucking hq fic i wrote of 2021 is fucking smut what the fuck jay calm the fuck down >:(. anyways. we will be moving on and i will not be speaking about this
> 
> stream medicine by harry styles 
> 
> also i wrote this bcs every mcnamander fic ive written in 2021 has either been john dead, xander dead or both of them. here u go u can have a little treat but not for too long bcs they get vibe checked at some point during sypf part 5 if you guys keep up with the something you pine for series- who tf are 'you guys' i have two ao3 mutuals oh my god im shutting up and shutting down like vision from marvel


End file.
